Gone
by flowergrl123
Summary: Bonnie tries a new spell but something goes wrong and now Elena is switching back and forth without warning between 1864  before Katherine  and 2011. Enjoy and please review.
1. Introduction Chapter

_**I'm writing a new story and I hope ya'll like it please Read and Review. It is about how Bonnie tries a new spell but something goes wrong and now Elena is switching back and forth without warning between 1864 before Katherine and 2011-2012 later. Also, whoever she is bye that exists nowadays like Damon or Stefan when she switches that's who she is with and whatever she is doing then she is appears doing whatever she was last doing. So you let me know and I will continue it. Enjoy.**_

Introduction Chapter:

Elena's POV

I was getting dressed to go over and see Stefan when Bonnie asked if I could come over for a minute. So I went to her house. "Hey Bonnie." I smiled. "Come on in Elena." "Bonnie I have to go see Stefan. How long is this going to take you?" "Just a minute, stand here." I looked at her warily, "What does it do?" She looked at me and said, "It's a new spell I'm trying to send you back in time to a happy time in your life, you can go see your parents Elena! Happy Birthday!" "Oh my god Bonnie thank you so much." She smiled before turning serious. "When I tell you think of a certain time and it should work." "Should?" She said, "Now!" So I began to think then all of a sudden I was gone.

No Ones POV

"She should have already been back by now." Bonnie nervously paced back and forth. "Good job witchy," Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena is probably stuck somewhere..." When out of nowhere she appeared curtsying and holding Damon's hand. "Oh my god Elena I'm so sorry. But where have you been all this time?" She calmly said, "1864."

Elena's POV 1864

I got up and looked around and saw that I was dressed in on of those 1864 dresses when Stefan walked over too me. Wait, why was he dressed like... Oh... My... God... I was in 1864 but what about Katherine then I realized Stefan was talking to me. "Ma'am, who are you? Where are your parents?" I knew they couldn't know that I was a Gilbert seeing how everyone already knew them so I told him, "My name is Elena Pierce and I have no family, they were all killed in a fire." He looked at me with sympathy, "Do you have anywhere to stay Miss Elena?" When he ignored my last name Pierce so I knew Katherine had not arrived yet. So I answered, "Nowhere." "Well then stay at our estate, it would be our honor." He smiled so politely it was hard to think he would end up turning into a, I hate to say it, monster. We walked to their house and as I came up the steps. An older man who I assumed was Mr. Salvatore and a younger looking Damon who eyed me and a smirk appeared on his face and I smiled thinking of it.  
>"Father, this is Elena Pierce and she needs a place to say her family recently died in a tragic fire." Mr. Salvatore smiled grimly and said, "Of course." Then he turned around and left. "Hi I'm Damon," he smirked while I answered him, "Quite confident in your charm aren't you Damon." "Yes," he answered back and I laughed then Damon took my hand and kissed it while I curtsied then I disappeared.<p>

Bonnie's POV

When out of nowhere she appeared curtsying and holding Damon's hand."Oh my god Elena I'm so sorry. Where have you been all this time?" Then she said, "1864."  
>Then Stefan ran to her, "Elena I've been so worried about you what happened?" "Well the last thing I remember was that I was just invited to stay in your home and I was being introduced to you Damon and he was kissing my hand and I curtsied then I disappeared and was here in the same position I was with Damon. "Elena what was the date?" Stefan asked calmly. "I don't know," she answered, "But it was Christmas time because there were decorations everywhere. Why?" Damon and Stefan breathed sighs of relief. "Katherine wouldn't be there for a while then."<br>She laughed, "Well in case I "disappear" again goodbye Stefan," she gave Stefan a kiss on the lips and a hug goodbye, "and you too Damon." Then she gave him a hug and was kissing him on the cheek when she disappeared. "Aw crap." I said out loud.  
>They both glared at me as I left as quickly as I could to go find a solution.<p>

Elena's POV  
>I appeared next to Damon in apparently was where I was going to be staying and I was kissing Damon's cheek. "What was that for Miss Elena?" He questioned with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. I quickly stated in an obvious tone, "I was simply thanking a gentleman for carrying my bags for me." "Oh, I'm no gentleman." "Uh huh, well I going to go for a walk in the gardens. Care to join me?" I found myself saying in a flirtatious voice, I scolded myself in my head. "Of course," he answered and then opened the door for me. As we walked out he put his coat on me. "See," I pointed out, "you are a gentleman, you are accompanying me in the gardens, you opened the door for me, and you gave me your coat." We started laughing and I found myself smiling which I hadn't done in awhile. Even he was, not a smirk but a real smile and I found myself looking in his deep blue eyes and then I disappeared.<p>

_**Hope ya'll liked, please review for me it would be a great help. Thanks. Also if you have any ideas or questions message me or post a review. Also this was a short chapter because it was the introduction.**_


	2. Better and Better

Chapter 2: Better and Better

Bonnie's POV

"Hey guys I found something on the spell that I messed up." "No Bonnie you screwed it up and now thanks to you Elena keeps disappearing constantly," Damon said in such an angry tone for a minute I was a little scared. I took a breath and looked at Stefan who nodded to continue so I did. "Well there's a bad and a less bad, less bad is that Elena won't be switching back and forth so often," "Good," Damon interrupted, "The bad is that she will be staying longer periods of time in each time period." Damon takes the time too interrupt again, "Again how is this worse?" "Well, I'll tell you but are you going to be interrupting me again or are you actually going to let me finish this time." He glared at me, "Watch it witchy." Stefan stepped in, "Not now Damon, Bonnie please continue."

I nodded, "The bad news is that she may end up being in one time period permanently," Damon's mouth opened and before he could get out an "Again how is this bad," I finished, "Whichever one she is most happy in will be the one she stays in. Slowly we'll see wherever she is longer by telling where she returns to faster." Damon mockingly raises his hand and I roll my eyes, "Yes Damon," I say in my best school teacher's voice. "How does Elena's happiness have to do with this?" "Well Damon, the spell I did was trying to send her back to a happy time in her life and she should have been thinking of her parents before they died but for some reason she thought of 1864 and since there was such a time difference, the spell wasn't made to handle such a big time change and that's why the spell was messed up," Damon cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes, "Fine screwed up."

Then all of a sudden Elena popped in for a split second and from what it looked like she was staring deep into Damon's eyes but she didn't even seem to notice she was here till she looked around and saw us, she cleared her throat awkwardly then before she could say anything she started too disappear and it looked like a computer glitch she flickered a couple times then disappeared. "Elena!" Stefan rushed forward to grab her but all he got was air. "Well there you go guys an example of what I was saying, we can start to tell where she is most likely going to be by where she returns to faster." Damon spoke again, "But I thought she would still be in this time period for awhile at least." I shrugged, "I told you, her happiness has something to do with where she is so in order for her to have only been here for like two seconds is that she must have been REALLY happy." "Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't," Damon said sarcastically. "Elena come back to us," I said to myself.

Elena's POV

Suddenly I was back to staring in his eyes and realized he was leaning in for a kiss so I spoke up and turned my face, "Do you have any roses in your garden Damon?" He cleared his throat and acted like nothing happened or was about to happen, "Of course Miss Elena right this way but they will be dying soon the frost is already on its way." I smiled, "Well then let's go see them." When we got to them I gasped they were breathtakingly beautiful. Red, white, yellow. I sighed, "Damon can we pick them, I'd hate to see them die, why waste such beauty." "Of course Miss Elena." "Damon I insist please just call Elena when we're alone." He smiled, "Of course Elena." I smiled and laughed, "Much better." Wow he was so different than the Damon I knew. We stayed for hours picking the roses, when he said, "Hey I don't have as many, that's not fair give me some of yours." "No. You'd have to take them from me." "Okay," he grinned. "Damon..."

He started towards me and I took off into the garden running and giggling. I was almost to the porch when he caught up to me and grabbed me. "Ha caught you!" I couldn't stop laughing when I realized I wasn't wearing his coat but I was wrapped in his arms and was warmed and realized I liked the feeling of him holding me, then he looked down and I looked up and there were those eyes again but then Stefan stepped out and I left his arms, "Stefan." He laughed and I remembered we weren't dating here and he said, "Well aren't you too having fun." Then he turned around and walked back inside laughing. I stepped away from Damon and said awkwardly, "I better go put these in some water," then I quickly left and out of the corner of my eye I saw him with a pained expression on his face as I walked away."

Later that evening as I was being helped getting into my dress, which I still wasn't used to, I thought about Stefan and Damon present and future. They were so different. Stefan was happier and Damon was more polite and not as sarcastic. But I decided to just go get dinner over with and stop thinking about it. "Miss Elena what beautiful roses," Giuseppe said to me. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I'm tired; I think I will retire early." "Of course, get some rest." I nodded to him then said, "Goodbye Stefan, Damon." Later I was in bed sleeping when a knock came at my door. "Elena are you awake?" "I am now. What are you doing here Stefan?" "Quick come with me."

"Okay..." I was confused but threw on a robe and we quietly went outside and after walking all the way to the top of the hill we stopped at the top and he laid out a blanket and patted next to him so I sat down." He said, "Look." I looked and saw the sun rise just over the trees it was breathtaking. I shivered and he held out his arms so I let him hold me and it felt so right I looked into his green eyes and he looked down into my eyes and we kissed and we laid back when suddenly he sat up, "What is it Stefan?" "We have to get back before anyone is awake." So we grabbed everything and ran back to the mansion and we laughed as we rushed to get back. When we got back too my room we stood at my door. "Goodbye Stefan." Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. "Goodbye Elena," when he left I turned around to go back into my room when I saw Damon standing there in his doorway with an angry expression on his face so I went into my room to avoid his gaze.

Why did I feel so guilty that he saw us?"

Stefan's POV

I looked out the window and saw Damon and Elena running to the house laughing and he caught her was holding her and then she was looking in his eyes so I walked out, "Well aren't you too having fun," I forced myself to smile and then laugh as I walked back in the house and something I noticed was when I came outside she left him which means if I am to win her over I had to do something. She was so perfect she had to be mine.

Elena's POV

I dressed and got up and walked out of my room only to run into Damon. "Damon how nice to um see you." "Have fun with my brother last night?" "I don't wish to talk about it." "Fine, then would you mind taking a walk with me." I looked at him and I couldn't be rude so I said, "Of course." "Then meet me outside in an hour, oh and dress warmly." I walked outside and was dressed when something hit me, a snowball and turned around to see Damon standing there with a snowball in his hand, "Ready to have some fun," then he threw the one that was in his hand and hit me in the side. I gasped in disbelief. "You don't want to start a snowball fight with me Damon," I warned but he just laughed at me and started making more snowballs.

So I started to make my and I threw my first one and hit him square in the face and laughed as he threw one back and this went on for hours. Till finally I tackled him and we rolled down the hill and lay at the bottom of the hill catching our breath and I started making a snow angel. "Look Damon I made a snow angel." "Why make one when you are one." I blushed at his forwardness, "Damon I'm cold can we go back to the house now." "Of course Elena." When we got back in the house he accompanied me to my room and as I was about to thank him for the wonderful day I turned around and he kissed me gently and full of passion all at once. "Goodnight Elena," and with that he left to his room. I walked into my room in a daze and sat on the bed and touched my lips remembering the kiss. I flopped down on the bed and thought about my feelings.

Weeks, then months passed and I spent time with Stefan and Damon and realized I was falling in love with Damon just as much as I was with Stefan. They were both so different from each other I fell in love with Stefan and his sweet, compassionate, and romantic personality. But Damon, he made me laugh and not have a care in the world which was something that had not happened very often or in a while. And I realized something about the future Damon, he had always been there for me to make me laugh when I was sad to save me when I needed it even while I was with Stefan he still was there for doing it out of love. Then there was the day I found out Damon was leaving to fight. I already missed him terribly.

Bonnie's POV

"Alright guys I think I found a way for us to check on her she must be really happy if she has not returned alright lets form a circle and hold hands." They moved into position and I concentrated and all of a sudden our minds were link together what I saw they saw I went back through Emily into 1864 and saw Elena standing with the past Damon having a conversation, "Can ya'll see and hear them too," they nodded and I focused in on them… "Mr. Salvatore spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." "My apologies Miss Elena." "But since you're here, my corset strings seem to be knotted I wonder if you could undo them" "Of course." Elena stands up and leans against Damon as he brushes her back, "Will you miss me while off defending the south." "I shall." "Then I hope you will hurry back, I fear I will be lonely with you away." "I think Stefan will be company enough," he said in a bit of a jealous tone. "Is it so wrong for me to want you both?" "Do you promise you will return quickly?" "I promise." They share a sweet kiss before leaving the room later she sees him off and she goes to her room and just lays there when Stefan walks in, "Hello Elena." "Hello Stefan, would you like to go to the gardens with me of course and they spend the day walking, talking, and sharing the occasional kiss. We break the mind link and return to our own time. "What was that?" Stefan asked with her and Damon?" "Yeah and when we first saw her that was something that happened to me and Katherine."

I sighed, "Just what I was hoping wouldn't happen, Elena shouldn't be there in that time period and Katherine is supposed to and since they are not only related but they are doppelgangers so Elena is kind of turning into Katherine not fully though but whatever parts of Elena that weren't like Katherine or having the same feelings will turn into whatever was different." "Worst case scenario…" Stefan asked. "I took a deep breath and said, "She may become not caring and selfish or she may even have vampire like qualities, she won't turn into one because that would be almost impossible but she may adapt some of the abilities, super strength, speed, or hearing, we don't know, it may even be fangs or a thirst for blood, we can't tell."

I fell down and started to cry, "We can't tell, we just can't tell, you haven't even heard the worst part, the longer she stays there and if she slowly turning into Katherine then she will start to forget that she is in the past and that will become her present. But she may be coming back to the future still and when she does we need to keep her glad to be here at _least_ long enough to explain our theory. And if we don't act soon enough she may be stuck there and if everything doesn't happen like it did the timeline may change and the reason ya'll don't remember any of this happening is because she is more in a memory of the past and not really the past itself but if she is stuck there forever she will be in the real past. Then the timeline will start to change."


End file.
